starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Imperial Navy
The Imperial Navy, also known as the Imperial Starfleet, Imperial Fleet, Imperial Battlefleet, or Imperial Space Service, is the naval branch of the Imperial Military of the Galactic Empire. At its peak, it fielded millions of warships, logistics vessels and fighters, maintaining Imperial control throughout the galaxy. While the stormtroopers became the visible aspect of the Imperial Military, it was the Imperial Navy that helped secure the early safety of the Galactic Empire. The huge shapes of Star Destroyers and the simple shapes of TIE Fighters became the identities of the Imperial Navy, which controlled planets, systems, and sectors through fear of attack as much as sheer numbers. The Imperial Navy is broken down into four key branches: the Line Branch handles strategy and administration, the Flight Branch handles combat vessel flight operations, the Fleet Support Branch handles vessel maintenance and repair, and the Service Support Branch handles the supplies and services that allow naval personnel to carry out their jobs. Unlike the Old Republic Navy, the Imperial Navy is not required to answer an emergency call from a local government. Individual planets are deemed "too insignificant" for the Imperial Navy to worry about unless otherwise ordered by Imperial Command. =Role= Specific responsibilities of the Imperial Navy include defending Imperial citizens from space-based threats such as pirates, smugglers, and other armed governments, enforcing Imperial will, and overseeing commerce through customs and blockade operations. The Imperial Navy also performs orbital bombardments as needed, transports major ground force deployments, and supports them with space and aerial support. The Imperial Navy conducts itself by the Imperial Naval Code, a set of martial laws and regulations created to guide the massive military organization. Under Palpatine's rule, the vast majority of personnel in the Imperial Starfleet were male Humans, although some Human females, such as Admiral Daala, and even other species were also in the service, such as the Chiss Grand Admiral Thrawn. When Thrawn became Regent of the Empire, the Imperial Navy became more accepting of women and non-Humans in the fleet. =Naval Units= The Imperial Navy relies mostly on the Imperial Army and the Stormtrooper Corps to handle battles not dealing directly with ship combat; the most frequent case of this cooperation being boarding actions; but they still have a few distinctive units of their own. *'Imperial Navy Trooper' - The Imperial Navy's soldiers and security guards. *'Special Navy Force Trooper' - An elite unit created to establish beachheads on targeted planets without the aid of the Imperial Army or Stormtrooper Corps. *'TIE Pilot' - The Empire's elite starfighter pilots. *'Imperial Navy Crewmen' - The technicians and specialists that are the heart of the Imperial Navy. *'Imperial Gunner' - The members of the Imperial Navy who man the various weapons of the Empire's capital ships and military bases. =Notable Divisions= Fleets *'Azure Hammer Command' - The Imperial fleet charged with the defense of Sector Zero, which includes Coruscant and the Deep Core. *'105th Imperial Fleet' - Considered to be one of the top fleets in the Empire. *'11th Battle Group' - Commanded by High General Teron Helstone, the 11th is usually sent to pacify trouble spots. *'77th Task Force' - Commanded by Admiral Dolomar Daktren, the 77th is famous for cleaning up the ISS. Starfighter Squadrons *'181st Imperial Fighter Wing' - Considered to be one of - if not the best - starfighter groups in the Empire. *'Ghost Squadron' - Thought to be the only squadron in the Empire that can contend with the 181st as the best starfighter group in the Empire. =Ships of the Fleet= The most recognizable symbol of the Imperial Starfleet is the ''Imperial''-class Star Destroyer, which peaked at over twenty-five thousand vessels while the Galactic Empire was at its most powerful. In addition to the mighty Star Destroyer, millions of starships of different designs are fielded for various purposes. Most major capital ships, battlestations and logistics vessels used by the Imperial Navy are constructed by Kuat Drive Yards, the Loronar Corporation, and Rendili StarDrive. Additionally, countless other shipyards supply the Imperial Starfleet with support ships of all different makes and models. The starfighter of choice for the Imperial Navy is the ubiquitous TIE series, designed by Sienar Fleet Systems, however the Empire has also utilized fighters outside of the TIE series to a lesser extent. Due to the pervasiveness of the Empire at its height, many of the ship designs used by the Imperial Navy have also become mainstays in other navies across the galaxy, including rivals such as the New Republic. Space Stations *''Baas''-class Space Station *Bavos Military Space Platforms **Mark I & Mark II *''Cardan''-class Space Station Series (Various Models) *Deepdocks *Golan Space Colonies **Colony I, Colony II, & Colony III *Golan Space Defense Platforms **Golan I, Golan II, & Golan III *Gravity Well Station *Habitation Sphere *Deep Space Imperial Research Center *Resupply Base *Repair Yard *Telgorn Shipyard *Torpedo Sphere *Type II Orbital Repair Yard *X7 Factory *XQ Platform Series (Various Models) Supercapital Ships *''Executor''-class Super Star Destroyer *''Decimation''-class Super Star Destroyer *''Assertor''-class Super Star Destroyer *''Infinity''-class Super Star Destroyer *''Bellator''-class Super Star Destroyer *''Nemesis''-class Super Star Destroyer Capital Ships Star Destroyers *''Mandator III''-class Star Destroyer *''Allegiance''-class Star Destroyer *''Imperial''-class Star Destroyer Models **Mark I, Mark II, Mark III, & Mark IV *''Tector''-class Star Destroyer *''Procursator''-class Star Destroyer *''Venator''-class Star Destroyer *''Victory''-class Star Destroyer Models **Mark I & Mark II *[[ZD-9300 Corellian-class Star Destroyer|ZD-9300 Corellian-class Star Destroyer]] *''Gladiator''-class Star Destroyer Carriers *''Secutor''-class Star Destroyer *Escort Carrier Cruisers *''Praetor''-class Battlecruiser Mark II *''Dreadnaught''-class Heavy Cruiser *''Vindicator''-class Heavy Cruiser *''Enforcer''-class Picket Cruiser *''Neutron Star''-class Bulk Cruiser *''Broadside''-class Cruiser kdb-1 *''Pursuit''-class Light Cruiser *''Strike''-class Medium Cruiser *''Carrack''-class Cruiser *Class 1000 Cruiser *''Tartan''-class Patrol Cruiser *''Bayonet''-class Light Cruiser *''Vibre''-class Assault Cruiser Destroyers *''Adz''-class Patrol Destroyer Frigates *''Imperial II''-class Frigate *''Victory''-class Frigate Mark II *''Corona''-class Frigate *Nebulon-B Escort Frigate Models **Nebulon-B & Nebulon-B2 *''Lancer''-class Frigate *DP20 Frigate Interdictors *''Interdictor''-class Star Destroyer *Immobilizer 418 Interdictor Cruiser *Detainer CC-2200 Interdictor Cruiser Corvettes *''Vigil''-class Corvette *''Marauder''-class Corvette *Imperial Customs Corvette *CR90 Corvette *''Lianna''-class Corvette Mark I *''Assassin''-class Corvette Other *''Acclamator''-class Assault Ship Models **Mark I & Mark II *''Lictor''-class Dungeon Ship *''Huntress''-class Pursuit Vessel *IPV-1 System Patrol Craft *IR-3F Patrol Ship Supcapital Ships *''Guardian''-class Light Cruiser *Imperial Customs Frigate *VT-49 Decimator Starfighters TIE Series Space Superiority *TIE Advanced x1 *TIE Aggressor *TIE Avenger *TIE Defender *TIE Hunter *TIE Interceptor *TIE Line Fighter Bombers *TIE Bomber *TIE Ground Targeting *TIE Oppressor Space Superiority *A-9 Vigilance Interceptor *ARC-170 Aggressive ReConnaisance Starfighter *''Alpha''-class Xg-1 Star Wing *[[starwars:Alpha-3_Nimbus-class_V-wing_starfighter|Alpha-3 Nimbus-class V-wing Starfighter]] *Belbullab-22 Starfighter *[[Eta-2 Actis-class Light Interceptor|Eta-2 Actis-class Light Interceptor]] *''Preybird''-class Starfighter *Skipray Blastboat *Toscan 8-Q Fighter *V-38 Sentinel *Ye-4 Gunship Bombers *Scimitar Assault Bomber Transports Assault *Warlord Dropship *Y-85 Titan Dropship *F7 Drop Ship *''Theta''-class AT-AT Barge *''Gamma''-class ATR-6 Assault Transport *''Beta''-class TR-3 Escort Transport *IF-120 Landing Craft *''Gamma''-class Assault Shuttle *''Sentinel''-class Landing Craft *[[starwars:Y-4_Raptor-class_transport|Y-4 Raptor-class Transport]] *''Grek''-class Troop Shuttle *''Kappa''-class Shuttle *Multi Altitude Assault Transport *''Delta''-class DX-9 Stormtrooper Transport *''Spiral''-class Assault Ship *TIE Boarding Craft Shuttles *CX-5011 PeopleMover *''Theta''-class T-2c Shuttle *''Curich''-class Shuttle *''Delta''-class JV-7 Escort Shuttle *''Lambda''-class T-4a Shuttle *''Svelte''-class Imperial Shuttle *TIE Lander *TIE Shuttle Support Craft Reconnaissance/Scouting Ships *Far Reach IV PQR *SCT Scout Craft *MRX-BR Pacifier *SkyBlind Reconnaissance Ship *''Mu''-class Model 2 Shuttle Starfighters *''LightStealth''-18 Reconnaissance Ship *TIE Fire Control *TIE Reconnaissance *TIE Scout *TIE Vanguard Cargo *''Altor''-class Replenishment Ship *Field Secured Container Vessel *Imperial Tanker *''Star Galleon''-class Frigate *Action VI Transport *BFF-1 Bulk Freighter Other *Modular Taskforce Cruiser *Imperial Leviathan *Combat Utility Vehicle =Sources= *Wookieepedia *CUSWE NavyCategory:Military Groups